Damien Challenor
Damien Challenor is recorded the most over-weight contestant. He beat Shannon by 16.1kgs. Here is his Q&A. He has 2 brothers and 1 nephew. Damo's Q&A How are you related to your teammates? Three brothers and nephew. What is your favourite food? Peperoni pizza, rib-eye fillet, two-inch steaks. What are your hobbies? Driving, watching TV, playing computer games. Where would you like to travel most? Thailand, India and Europe. What is your dream job? Industrial technology design teacher. What’s your idea of a good night out? Restaurant, fine food and excellent company. What made you decide to go on The Biggest Loser? Not being able to function as a teacher after studies next year. What is your ultimate Biggest Loser goal? 90-100kg. What is your favourite TV snack? Chocolate. What are your biggest fears about the competition? Not being there at the finish because I was voted off. Who is your favourite ex-contestant? Why? Shannon and Damien – they were both over 200kgs, same as me. What will you miss most while in the house? Deb, my wife, and Judson, Tanayah and Keelin, my children. Damien's Blog Week 7 Another week has gone in the Biggest Loser house and we are now down to nine! Family weigh-in was interesting with eliminated contestants returning to stand on the scales with their families, it was very surreal. The Westrens are as usual on top of the leader board, giving them the right to choose the champions for the next Contest: Kellie, Meg, Lara and myself. The contest this week suited me right down to the ground, as it involved sawing logs into various sizes and weights. The girls put up a brave fight but I came out victorious and had won some power in the next Challenge. At the start of the training this week Michelle challenged us to break through our PBs -personal bests. I had to get up and down stairs in the quickest time possible. I had never attempted such a thing, but I was determined to give it my best shot. Then Michelle decided that I should give her a piggy back ride as well! The Challenge was held at Cataract Scout Park, where we had to complete an obstacle course. Unfortunately the team of Leigh and Lara beat us, and got to eliminate someone from the Moons. It was a shock that Jodie was eliminated, as she was not a threat at all. Their reason for the choice was on compassionate grounds, which strikes me as odd, as the Westrens say they’re playing strategy one moment, and going completely the opposite way the next. Can't trust them at all. Weigh-in this week was bittersweet, as there was only one place above the yellow line. Joe had a great result, losing 4.4kg. Then Nathaniel weighed in and was very surprised to see that he had only lost 2.9kgs, and was quite distraught with his result. One could only think of what was going through his head, and I hope he’s being honest with himself as the scales don't lie. I weighed in last and low and behold I absolutely smashed it this week, losing 8.7kgs. This result for our team was a combined weight loss of 16kgs and pushed us into first place, pushing the Moons below the yellow line. The Westrens had to lose 10.5kgs to push us below the yellow line, and unfortunately for us they beat us by 300 grams and alas, we were sunk again. I still scratch my head as to how the Westrens are doing such good numbers and yet they don't have much more weight to lose, considering they are all around 10kgs off their goal weight. So now we have the task of putting one forward for Elimination! I guess our strategy was to put up the person with the smallest weight loss percentage this week, which was Nathaniel. I guess none of us want to go home and it's getting harder and harder each week to decide who will step forward to face Elimination. Kel from the Moon Family was up alongside Nathaniel - it’s a tough one to pick this week as both have good arguments to remain at Camp Biggest Loser. This week has been a breakthrough week, as not only have I achieved a great weight loss of 8.7kgs, I have finally been awarded the Biggest Loser of the Week, which means my name will be written in gold alongside a history of past champions. This for me is a great achievement; I have now lost 60.8kgs, which means I have only got 39.2kgs to go to be at my goal at Finale. Till next week Catch ewes all later Lil Damo xxoo Category:Contestants Category:The Challenors